


Rest and Relaxation

by WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Full disclosure I've only seen a chunk of the first season so I'm sorry if I get things a bit wrong, M/M, Shore Leave, You all know this episode surely, planet where all your idle fantasies become true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs/pseuds/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs
Summary: Despite his attempt to decline, Spock is ordered to take some shore leave of his own on the planet in the Omicron Delta system that makes your idle thoughts realities. Thankfully, he has a friend to ride it out with.Based on the goings-on in the TOS episode Shore Leave.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Rest and Relaxation

Spock sat alone in the soft grass, his eyes tightly closed, trying to clear his mind of any and all thoughts. He had been ordered to come down to this “amusement park” planet after all, to take part in the rest and relaxation apparently everyone needed. His refusal to partake in such a venture was not acknowledged.

He breathed deep. The air was indeed pleasant compared to the recycled atmosphere he had gotten used to on the Enterprise. Sweet, clean, and clear. Manufactured, just like everything else there, but not odious.

He wondered vaguely what the others were doing. What Jim was doing. When Spock saw him last, he was off with a fantasy interpretation of a woman from his past. Beautiful. Young. With a flowing gossamer dress. What was her name…?

No.

Spock shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn’t let his mind wander like this. It was too dangerous.

He breathed out, calmed his mind.

“Mr. Spock, what are you doing out here all on your own?”

Spock’s eyes opened and he looked up to see his captain’s face smiling down at him, and he straightened slightly, “Jim? I.. didn’t expect to see you here. Are you already done catching up with that woman?”

“You mean Ruth? Oh, well… we talked a bit, but after a while, the illusion aspect finally began to sink in, and you know, I realized that it just wasn’t the same as talking to someone real. So, I thought maybe I’d come by to spend some time with a friend who really is there,” he smiled warmly, and leaned in, “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all,” Spock said, as he motioned to the space beside him.

Jim sat and looked up at the blue, cloudless sky, “This is a nice planet though, isn’t it? Very beautiful. Serene.”

Spock just shook his head, leaning forward again and looking over at the captain, “I can’t say this planet appeals to me, Jim. It’s too much work to keep my mind free of idle thoughts. It completely negates the concept of relaxation.”

Their eyes met and Jim gave him a smile, “Well, it’s not like these illusions can actually hurt you, no matter how real they feel. Bones was run through with a lance and he’s perfectly alright now.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow, “With all due respect, being run through with a lance isn’t exactly what I’d call amusing or relaxing.”

Jim chuckled a little, his hazel eyes sparkling in mirth, “Well, maybe you can find something amusing or relaxing with just me, if you don’t trust your own mind to do it for you.”

“Perhaps.”

Jim sidled a little closer and gazed up at the sky yet again, and Spock followed his eyes up. Empty, as usual. Not a single speck of sentient life.

“It makes you feel like we’re the only things that matter here,” Jim mused, “When it’s quiet like this. Far from civilization.”

“Yes, as long as we keep our thoughts clear and don’t try to dream up some civilization for us to meet.”

“Please, Mr. Spock, can’t you just let me spend some peaceful time with you? Or is it not in your blood?”

“I believe I told you that our brands of rest differ very much between us.”

Jim nodded, “There certainly is a lot of differences between our races, I suppose, but enough for us to coexist, I’m sure.”

“Very sure. Otherwise we wouldn’t be in this situation at all.”

They were quiet for a few moments. The air was still peaceful. Still. And then Jim broke the silence.

“Back in the academy, we learned a thing or two about the different races in Starfleet, and how different they were from humanity,” Jim murmured, “I remember reading about how intimate it is for one to touch a Vulcan’s hand. It’s something only someone they respect and trust is allowed to do. That’s why it’s impolite to ask a Vulcan for a handshake.” 

Spock glanced at him, before looking away again, “Yes, that is correct.”

Jim’s eyes looked down at Spock’s hand, and he playfully asked, “Is there anyone you’d want to ask for a handshake, Mr. Spock?”

That caught Spock’s attention. He stared at Kirk, his eyebrows furrowing, “Excuse me?”

“Someone you respect, someone you trust,” Jim’s eyes glittered as he looked up, a playful smile spreading across his face.

Spock shook his head, “Please, Jim...”

Jim’s smile fell and he moved away, “I apologize, I suppose I was being a little too forward.” 

“It’s quite alright. I’m well aware that when human beings are relieved of their duties, they tend to become more free with personal questions.”

“Well, it’s… it’s not just that I am feeling freer. Though I suppose that is part of it. However, I think you’ll find there’s a logical reason why I asked you that question.” 

“Logical?”

“I should admit, there have been some things I’ve been hiding from you,” Jim murmured, “Maybe you won’t understand, being a proud and emotionless Vulcan, but I have been wanting to get closer to you for a while. You are someone I respect, someone I trust, and someone I love.” 

“Love?” Spock repeated, his voice edging out surprise.

Jim closed his eyes and he sighed, “I apologize if I said too much, I just thought it was the right time to tell you, far from prying eyes.”

Spock shook his head, “No, I… there’s no need to apologize, Jim. I respect and trust you, too.”

Jim’s eyes opened, and he gazed up at Spock with a teasing glint in his eye, “Enough to offer me a friendly handshake?” 

Spock was quiet, hesitant, “...if you would like one, yes. I could give you a friendly handshake. Granted, you understand--”

“I do understand,” Jim’s eyes seemed to smolder, and he reached out his hand, “I understand completely.”

Spock slowly held out his hand in response and watched it shaking in secret horror. But Jim paid it no mind, and his warm, calloused hand enveloped it as though the action were second nature to him. A sensation washed up Spock’s arm, just how he always imagined it. A soft feeling. A gentle meeting of the minds, of pleasant thoughts, of warm feelings.

Jim suddenly let go, but before Spock could miss him, he was touching him again, this time slowly tracing patterns into Spock’s palm with two fingers. A shiver, nearly unseen, ran through Spock’s body. 

“You know how this works?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Remember, Spock,” Jim murmured, looking up at him through his eyelashes, “I learned how to avoid faux pas in the academy… I learned what not to do, which seems to be exactly what I should be doing now.”

Spock vaguely heard his communicator going off, but the tone didn’t quite pierce into his conscious mind. Not with those bright, wonderful hazel eyes gazing into his own. Not with those fingers tracing along his palm so tenderly.

“Can you feel it too?” Spock asked quietly.

Jim nodded, still looking into his eyes, “Yes, it’s a very interesting sensation. I suppose your touch telepathy is enough to give us both some sort of reaction…” both his hands came to grip Spock’s firmly, lovingly, “...but now that you’ve shared with me something as intimate as this…”

Spock stared at him, “Yes, Jim?”

“Why don’t I give you a demonstration of how we humans show affection?” Jim whispered, leaning close. Spock didn’t want to stop him. He didn’t want to stop himself. 

They kissed.

It was quick. Chaste. Their lips parted, and Spock found it difficult to look away.

“Jim,” he croaked, “I--”

“I see you have found a way to amuse yourself after all, Mr. Spock.” 

Spock jumped and he felt his stomach sink like a stone. The voice behind him was unmistakable. 

He quickly turned around to see Captain James T. Kirk, standing a few yards away, communicator open in his hand.

“Jim!” his eyes darted back to Jim near him, and then to the one who just appeared. Could it be that…? 

Did he just…?

He felt shame burn deep in his core, and his expression twitched. He forced it down. He was in control of his emotions, no matter how ashamed he felt inside. His hands fell away from the false Jim, and he immediately stood up, brushing himself and awkwardly straightening to attention, “Captain… I…”

But Jim wasn’t looking at him with any amount of negativity, but rather amusement and curiosity, “I thought you might have gotten into trouble, there was no response at all from your communicator.”

The expression did nothing to calm Spock’s nerves, and he instead stiffly responded, “Sir, if you would permit me, I would like to go back to the ship now, I don’t feel it necessary to continue to be on this planet. This has been more than enough ‘relaxation’ for me.”

Jim nodded, his expression not changing, “As you wish, Officer.”

Spock relaxed just a little, and he continued, his voice less confident than before, “And… Captain...”

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Spock. This doesn’t change my attitude towards you in the slightest.”

“...thank you, Captain.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this concept has probably been done to death since the late 1960s, but I couldn't help myself. I had recently started watching Star Trek: The Original Series for the first time and after I got to this episode... my hand slipped.


End file.
